Historias de nosotros
by Audistin
Summary: Pequeñas historias de Zoro y Nami como pareja, generalmente autoconclusivas, contando detalles de ellos durante su viaje para hacer de Luffy el rey de los piratas.    De cuando en cuando, aparecerán algunas otras parejas.
1. Hay algo que tenéis que saber

"Sabes, podría quedarme toda la vida así"

"¿Tirada sobre mí pecho? No, eso no me dejaría hacer otras cosas."

"Humm, otras cosas… ¿Cómo por ejemplo?"

"¿Hace falta que te lo diga?" – dijo Zoro revolviéndose y poniéndose sobre Nami mientras empezaba a besarla suavemente los labios – "¿ves lo que has conseguido? Al final le he cogido gusto a estar besándote"

"No te voy a decir que no me guste" – respondió ella medio riendo medio besándole.

"Y además hay otras cosas que también me gustan" – dijo el empezando a meter la mano por debajo de la falda.

"No me querrás solo por esto, ¿verdad?" – le respondió mientras le seguirá besando con más intensidad.

"No, esto es solo una parte. Te quiero porque me has embrujado y te has hecho la dueña de mi corazón. Te amo" – le respondió entre besos

"Y yo a ti, quiero pasar la vida a tu lado."

"Y lo vas a hacer"

De pronto un ruido llamó la atención de la pareja, que giró la vista hacia la puerta, encontrándose a Chopper, como siempre, escondiéndose al revés.

El pequeño reno miraba a la pareja con una expresión de pánico en su rostro, como si estuviera viendo algo que pudiera provocarle la muerte de manera casi instantánea. Su mente empezó a correr instintivamente y sin descanso por las dos únicas posibilidades que su mente consideraba como posibles en esa situación. O bien Nami le daba una paliza y le mataba, o bien Zoro le cortaba en rodajas. Ninguna de las dos opciones le parecían nada apetecibles, pero en ese momento, su cerebro le decía que eran las dos únicas cosas que podían pasar. Sobrevivir a lo que acaba de descubrir, no era una opción. Y eso que los dos estaban aun vestidos, pero aun así... Por eso, cuando escucho a Nami llamándole, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

"¡No! ¡No!" – grito mientras lloraba – "no sabía que estabais aquí, por favor, no me matéis"

"Chopper no digas tonterías, nadie te va a matar" – dijo Zoro, que de no haber sido por la situación, se habría reído de la ocurrencia de su compañero – "Pasa y cierra la puerta."

Chopper hizo lo que Zoro le pedía, y tras cerrar la puerta, se sentó en el suelo frente a ellos, a unos pasos de la cama.

"Verás Chopper, lo que has visto…" - empezó Nami, aunque enseguida volvió a guardar silencio, pensando en cómo seguir la frase

"Sé lo que he visto" – dijo el reno, aun con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos.

"No te íbamos a mentir" – le respondió Zoro pasando el brazo por la espalda de Nami, y acercándola a el – "Lo que has visto es la verdad, estamos juntos."

"Sé que los humanos tenéis necesidades"

"No no chopper" – le cortó rápidamente Nami con una sonrisa – "no es eso que estás pensando. No es que Zoro y yo estemos solucionando esas necesidades"

"¿Entonces?" – preguntó el reno un poco perplejo.

"¿Sabes lo que es el amor Chopper?"

"¿El amor? Si" – respondió el con una sonrisa – "sí que lo sé"

"Pues eso es lo que hay entre Zoro y yo." – termino Nami, sonriendo al pequeño doctor mientras se apoyaba un poco más sobre Zoro

"Vosotros… ¿estáis enamorados?"

"Así es Chopper, Zoro y yo estamos enamorados, nos queremos y estamos juntos."

"Pero, ¿por qué lo tenéis como un secreto? ¿No os fiais de nosotros?"

"Claro que confiamos en vosotros Chopper"

"¿Entonces por qué no lo habéis contado? Yo estoy muy contento, me gusta que seáis felices, y sé que los demás también lo estarán cuando lo sepan"

"Chopper, no era sólo por vosotros" – le dijo Zoro tomando esta vez la iniciativa – "de alguna forma, teníamos miedo de lo que pudierais pensar. No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero sí que teníamos miedo"

"Pero Zoro, tú no puedes tener miedo…. ¡Eres el hombre más fuerte y valiente que hay! "– exclamo el médico

"Eso no hace que no tenga miedo. Hay muchos tipos de miedo. Tengo miedo de perderla a ella, de que le pase algo, o que vosotros acabéis heridos.. Pero tener miedo no hace que no seas valiente. Quédate tranquilo, que por eso no me voy a volver más débil ni voy a tener miedo nunca de algún enemigo."

"Mejor" – dijo el reno sonriendo – "entonces, ¿se lo vais a contar a los demás?"

"Sí, se lo contaremos, pero de momento, no digas nada, ¿vale?"

"¡Vale!" – dijo sonriendo – "¡pero no tardéis mucho en decirlo!" – dijo marchándose.

Apenas chopper había abandonado la habitación, Nami se levantó y cerró la puerta, esta vez, poniendo el cerrojo. Se dio la vuelta, y se quedó mirando a Zoro, que seguía sobre la cama, mirándola fijamente.

"¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea?"

"De alguna manera teníamos que contárselo, ¿no?"

"Sigo pensando que mi idea era mejor"

"Zoro, que nos diéramos de repente un beso en la cocina en mitad de la cena, era una forma un poco fuerte de contárselo a los demás…"

"¿y?" – respondió este con una sonrisa – "habría sido divertido. Aun así, aprovecharnos de que Chopper no va a aguantar más de media hora sin contarlo, tampoco es mejor idea."

"Bueno, de esta forma solo hará falta confirmarlo, y no contarlo" – le respondió sonriendo

"A algunos…".

"Si, por que Robin lo sabe desde el día después de que empezamos"

"Esa mujer siempre se entera de todo"

"Pero guarda los secretos… además, si ella no me hubiera preguntado, yo se lo habría contado"

"Y creo que Luffy también se imagina algo."

"Y parecía tonto…"

"Yo creo que tiene un pajarito que le cuenta algunas cosas"

"¿Un pajarito?"

"Si, una morena…"

"Tú crees que…."

"Y si no, no les faltara mucho…"

"Ojala. Ella se lo merece" – respondió Nami colocándose frente a la cama – "Bueno, y nosotros, ¿por dónde íbamos?"

"Estabas aquí debajo mío mientras empezaba a acariciarte por debajo de la falda…"

"¿Quieres que vuelva?"

"Ya estás tardando"

"Jajaja, vale, pero aquí sobran cosas" – le respondió mientras dejaba caer la falda.

Varias horas más tarde, los gritos del capitán celebrando que al fin estaba lista la cena, despertaron al espadachín. Después de hacer el amor, ambos se habían quedado dormidos y no se habían despertado hasta ese momento. Suspiró mientras se obligaba mentalmente a despertar a Nami.  
>Para ellos era todo un lujo el poder dormir juntos. Nunca les había resultado difícil encontrar momentos para estar juntos ó hacer el amor, pero dormir era diferente. Mientras quisieran mantenerlo en secreto, lo único que se podían permitir era alguna siesta como la que acababan de tener. Convencido de que, después de que todos lo supieran ya podría pasar tranquilamente las noches con ella, se decidió a despertarla, no sin antes admirar su cuerpo, desnudo bajo la fina sabana.<br>Con una caricia, y susurrándola al oído que era la hora de cenar, despertó a la navegante, que tras estirarse, le dio un pequeño beso. Rápidamente, ambos se vistieron y abandonaron la habitación de la peli naranja para dirigirse a la cocina. Cuando entraron, el resto de la tripulación les miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa. Solo Sanji parecía evitar mirarles.  
>Tomando asiento los dos juntos en las sillas más cercanas a la puerta, Zoro no aguanto mucho más.<p>

"¿Pasa algo?" – preguntó despreocupado

"¡Eso deberíais contarlo vosotros, hermano!" – replico rápidamente Franky

"¿Nosotros?" – pregunto Nami – "¿y eso por qué?"

"¿Es que no tenéis nada que contarnos?" – preguntó Usopp

"¿Tenemos algo que contarles?" – dijo Nami mirando hacia Zoro, que simplemente se encogió de hombros

"¡No sigáis haciéndoos los tontos!" – grito Luffy – "¡ya lo sabemos todo!"

"¿Sabéis todo? ¿Y qué es lo que sabéis?" – preguntó Zoro sin ningún interés.

"Creo que el capitán se refiere a que vuestro secreto ya no es tan secreto" – dijo Robin con uno de sus suaves sonrisas

Zoro miró detenidamente a Nami, quien comenzaba a sonreír alegremente

"¿Y hay algún problema con ello capitán?"

"Sí, hay uno." – dijo Luffy sonriendo – "que quiero que lo contéis vosotros"

"Íbamos a hacerlo esta misma noche" – dijo Nami – "pero veo que alguien no ha sido capaz de guardar el secreto"

Chopper corrió a esconderse detrás de Luffy, temblando ante las palabras de Nami

"Yo quería guardarlo, pero… pero…"

"Jajaja, no te preocupes Chopper, que ya sabíamos que no ibas a ser capaz de aguantarte" – le dijo Nami mientras se ponía en pie, indicando a Zoro que hiciera lo mismo – "Así es, Zoro y yo estamos juntos" – dijo muy alegre mientras cogía la mano del espadachín.

Tan pronto como lo dijo, la tripulación estalló en alegría, felicitando a la pareja y queriendo celebrar la noticia de que ahora todos lo sabían y ya no sería necesario que se ocultaran. No tardaron mucho en reunirse en torno a la mesa y empezar a hablar de si se lo habían imaginado o no. Franky confesó que empezó a intuir algo cuando Nami le pidió una nueva habitación, y Usopp enseguida empezó a contar una historia de cómo él se lo había imaginado por los gestos que habían ido teniendo desde que volvieron a reunirse, mientras Brook lloraba porque ya no se iba a volver a atrever a preguntar a Nami por las bragas. El miedo a la reacción del espadachín hacia que Robin se hubiera convertido en su objetivo principal y único.  
>La pareja sintió como se quitaban un peso de encima al ver la buena reacción que habían tenido sus nakamas, y la falta de gritos y golpes de Sanji, que parecía haberlo encajado bastante bien, y poco a poco se fueron incorporando a las bromas que surgieron en torno a la mesa. Fue en ese momento cuando Franky hizo la pregunta que habían estado esperando desde que había empezado la cena y su relación se había hecho pública.<p>

"¿Y desde cuando lleváis juntos?" – preguntó el cyborg

"Desde antes de llegar a Sabaody." – respondió rápidamente Zoro

"¿Os juntasteis antes de llegar al archipiélago? ¿Fue en los días previos a que todos nos reuniéramos?"

"Ehm, no. Esa vez no. La otra vez que llegamos a Sabaody."

"Más exactamente, después de thriller bark" – dijo Nami llevándose un dedo a la barbilla

"¿Antes de que nos separáramos?" – preguntó extrañado Usopp, a quien acababan de romper toda la historia que había contado antes.

"Entonces" – dijo Luffy, no dando opción a que respondieran a Usopp – "para vosotros, esos dos años han tenido que ser horribles."

"Desde luego, no han sido los mejores que hemos vivido, pero sirvieron para que nos quedara aún más claro lo que sentíamos." – respondió Nami sonriente

"Luffy, no debes sentirte mal por aquella decisión" – dijo Zoro, intuyendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su capitán – "esos dos años nos han permitido hacernos más fuertes, y asegurarnos que no nos volverán a separar."

Como si fueran las mejores palabras que hubiera escuchado nunca, la sonrisa regresó a la cara del capitán, que no tardó en levantar su jarra de nuevo y volver a brindar por la pareja.  
>Al terminar la fiesta, Nami se fue rápidamente hacia la habitación que, desde esa noche, compartía ya oficialmente con Zoro, quien llegó allí unos minutos después.<p>

"Te has entretenido" – le dijo ella mientras él cerraba la puerta

"Quería asegurarme de que Luffy no pensara tonterías"

"¿Y lo has conseguido?"

"Eso creo. Y sino ya se encargará Robin de hacerlo por mí."

"¿Y eso?"

"He visto como desaparecía una de esas orejas que tanto la gusta hacer aparecer" – respondió él mientras se quitaba las espadas – "Al final, todo ha ido bastante bien."

"Si, teníamos que habérselo dicho mucho antes"

"Bueno, lo importante es que ya lo saben y no tenemos que volver a escondernos."

"Al fin voy a poder disfrutar de una noche completa. Vete preparando porque desde ahora vas a dormir todas las noches conmigo abrazada a ti."

"Bueno, no me parece mal plan" – respondió Zoro terminando de quitarse los pantalones y dirigiéndose hacia la cama

"¿No pensaras acostarte así?" – preguntó la navegante

"¿Por qué?"

"No es justo" – respondió ella sacándole la lengua mientras levantaba la sabana y le mostraba que le estaba esperando completamente desnuda.

Con una sonrisa, el espadachín se desprendió de la última pieza de ropa y se metió en la cama junto a la mujer que amaba, dispuesto a disfrutar, tal como Nami la había llamado, de su primera noche completa.


	2. Solo tuya

Nami sonrió con alivio al ver que el primer desayuno después de confesar que Zoro y ella estaban juntos, era exactamente igual al de cualquier otro día. Aparentemente, la única diferencia que había era que habían podido pasar la noche juntos sin tener que esconderse. Le llamaba especialmente la atención la buena reacción de Sanji, que a diferencia de lo que ella pensaba, no se había peleado con Zoro en ningún momento. Relajándose, disfrutó de su desayuno antes de que Luffy echara mano sobre él. Al terminar, todos abandonaron la cocina, marchándose cada uno a sus cosas. Se despidió de Zoro, que se marchaba a cubierta a entrenar, y se dirigió hacia su mesa para terminar el mapa que tenía a medias

Varias horas más tarde, con el mapa ya finalizado, lo guardó en su sitio, y decidió que se merecía un descanso. Se puso el primer bikini que tuvo a mano, un libro, y salió a cubierta dispuesta a tumbarse un rato bajo el sol. Dejaría pasar aún un rato antes de ir con Zoro, dejándole así que siguiera un poco más con su entrenamiento.

Ya en la tumbona, decidió dejar el libro en el suelo y simplemente relajarse bajo el sol, aprovechando el rato de tranquilidad. Sin embargo, pronto notó que Sanji comenzó a revolotear cerca de ella, sin llegar a acercarse pero tampoco alejándose. Cansada, se incorporó sobre la tumbona.

"A ver Sanji, ¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" – preguntó serio el cocinero.

La actitud no era la que Nami esperaba, pensó que el cocinero estaría allí para llevarla alguna bebida o algo de eso, como hacia siempre. Asintió, y vio como Sanji se sentaba a su lado, a los pies de la tumbona.

"yo quería hablar contigo… "

"de Zoro" – terminó ella la frase, entendiendo ahora sí, la actitud del cocinero

"Él no te merece"

"¿Cómo?" – preguntó ella sorprendida.

"No te llena de halagos ni te está diciendo continuamente lo maravillosa y preciosa que eres."

"¿Y quien te ha dicho que yo quiero eso? "– preguntó enfadada

"Es lo que os gusta a las mujeres"

"No sé qué les gustará a las demás. A mí me gusta que me hagan sentirme querida y especial, cuidada y protegida. Y él lo hace perfectamente, cuando tiene que hacerlo. No necesito a un hombre que me esté molestando todo el rato para decirme que soy preciosa."

"Pero…"

"No hay peros Sanji, no he estado tan segura de algo nunca."

"Pero mi Nami, déjame enseñarte lo que podría hacerte, a donde te llevaría…"

"Sanji, no soy una puta"

"Yo no quería decir eso…"

Mira, estoy con Zoro, estoy enamorada de Zoro." – le dijo aún con más fuerza – "Y le amo, le amo tanto como para dar mi vida por él. ¿de verdad crees que le engañaría?"

"Pero yo"

"Lo siento Sanji, nunca me vas a tener." – terminó de manera muy seca, cortando al cocinero y recogiendo el libro y poniéndose en pie, marchándose hacia el interior del barco

Sanji se quedó quieto, pensando en lo que había pasado, intentando comprender las palabras de Nami. Definitivamente, aquel bruto había conseguido que Nami lo amara, había conseguido lo que él jamás podría tener. Una sombra tapándole el sol hizo que levantara la cabeza, viendo frente a él al hombre que se había llevado el amor de Nami. De pronto un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Cuando Zoro se enterara de esa conversación, y no tenía duda de que lo haría, se pelearía con él, y si bien no le tenía miedo, tampoco era tonto. Una lucha en serio con Zoro no le daba demasiadas posibilidades de salir bien librado.

"Asúmelo, ella nunca será tuya"

"¿Lo has oído? Entonces" – dijo Sanji sorprendido – "¿porque no has venido a cortarme en trozos?"

"Confío en ella. Sé que nunca me engañaría." – dijo dando unos pasos, hasta quedar a su lado. En ese momento se paró y llevó la mano a la espada – "Pero vuelve a intentarlo y te mato cejas rizadas"

El cocinero giró un poco la cara, viendo frente a él como la mano del espadachín acariciaba suavemente la empuñadura de su espada blanca. Sin una sola palabra más, Sanji exaló el humo del cigarrillo, asintiendo al espadachín, que entonces separó la mano de la espada y continuó su camino, entrando al interior del sunny, y dejando solo en cubierta al cocinero. Instintivamente se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con la navegante, seguro de que la iba a encontrar allí. Al abrir la puerta, vio a la chica sentada en la silla, frente a la mesa, dibujando un mapa. En silencio, dejó la toalla sobre la cama, saco una camiseta del armario, y tras ponérsela, se acercó a ella, abrazándola por detrás y dejándola un beso en el cuello.

"Estás enfadada."

"¿Tanto se nota?"

"Ni siquiera te has cambiado, sigues con el bikini, y más que dibujar, estas clavando el lápiz sobre el papel" – respondió él tranquilamente sentándose en la cama.

Con un suspiro de enfado, Nami soltó el lápiz y se levantó de la silla para sentarse al lado de su chico en la cama. Enseguida levanto la mirada para mirarle a la cara.

"Sanji ha cuestionado lo nuestro. Y además ha intentado que me acostase con él. A su manera, pero esa era la idea"

"¿Y tú que has hecho?" – preguntó él pasándole una mano por la espalda

"Rechazarle, por supuesto. No tengas dudas" – puso una pequeña sonrisa –"solo quiero estar contigo."

"Por supuesto, eres mía" – respondió él devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ella, juguetona le tumbó en la cama y se colocó sobre él.

"Solo tuya, para siempre. Tú eres mi vida"

"Bien" – respondió llevando las manos sobre el culo de la chica, y empezando a meter una de ellas por dentro del bikini

"¿Y tú?"

"¿Yo? No tengas dudas de mi"

"No las tengo, pero quiero oírtelo" – respondió ella subiéndole la camiseta y jugando con sus abdominales

"Bruja" – dijo con una sonrisa, antes de mirarla fijamente – "solo te amare a ti, por el resto de mi vida."

En cuestión de segundos las dos piezas del bikini de Nami estaban en el suelo, acompañadas poco después de la ropa que Zoro llevaba, mientras sus dueños unían sus cuerpos en la cama.

Mientras eso ocurría, en la cubierta Sanji regresaba a la cocina, dispuesto a preparar la comida, antes de que el pozo sin fondo de su capitán comenzara a gritar que estaba muerto de hambre. Al entrar vio a Robin sentada en el sofá, leyendo tranquilamente. Sin darle más importancia, se puso a hacer la comida del día. Mientras lo hacía, la curiosidad fue más fuerte que él.

"Robin, ¿cómo es que no has salido fuera a leer?"

"Prefería no estar de por medio cuando has ido donde la navegante"

"Vaya, entonces te has dado cuenta. Ya sabrás lo que ha pasado."

"Si, aunque si te digo la verdad, me extraña que tu esperaras otra cosa."

"Se me hace tan raro que esté con ese idiota…"

"Él es lo que ella quiere. Deberías estar contento, ella es más feliz de lo que nunca lo ha sido. Y sabes que él nunca la hará daño."

"Supongo que tienes razón. debo dar un paso adelante. Además, ¡aún te tengo a ti Robinceta!"

"Ya" – dijo ella sin ninguna emoción poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la salida – "Voy a dejar el libro. Deberías terminar antes de que el capitán venga gritando."

Cuando Robin salió de la cocina, Sanji se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta. Después de la mañana, era consciente de que había perdido para siempre a Nami, pero ahora, tenía la sensación de que Robin, también estaba ya muy lejos de él.


	3. Aquella noche

"Buenos días Zoro"

"Buenos días Luffy."

"Te estás afeitando" – dijo Luffy apoyándose en la pared

"Que observador…" - respondió el espadachín con un poco de mofa mientras se afeitaba – se puede saber que quieres?

"Es que…" - vacilo Luffy, para después quedarse callado

"¿Que?" – preguntó Zoro mientras seguía dándose pasadas para terminar de afeitarse.

"¿Como es que tu no te dejas barba como Usopp o Sanji?"

"No me compares con ese cocinero de mierda."

"Jajaja, pero contéstame."

"Porque no me gusta llevar barba."

"¿No tiene nada que ver con Nami?"

Zoro se giró para mirar detenidamente a su capitán

"¿Por qué va a tener que ver con ella?"

"No sé. El otro día cuando hablé con Robin, me dijo que ella prefería que los hombres no llevaran barba."

"Aja" – respondió el espadachín sin mucho interés

"Y pensé que a Nami a lo mejor tampoco le gustaba" – insistió el capitán

"Vale. Ella no quiere que me deje barba. Y como a mi me da igual, pues la doy el gusto. ¿Ya estas contento?"

"Si" – respondió el capitán con su habitual sonrisa – "para mi no será un problema, por que no me crece barba"

"Será por que eres de goma" – respondió el espadachín a la vez que terminaba de afeitarse y cogía una toalla para limpiarse.

"Puede ser. Oye Zoro. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta de chicas?"

"Puedes. Pero no sé que crees que te voy a contar. Solo he tenido a Nami, y la verdad es que aun no se como la he conseguido."

"Es que anoche escuché hablar a Brook y Franky, y…"

Zoro soltó la toalla y se giro hacia Luffy, bastante intrigado. De esos dos no podía salir nada bueno si hablaban de chicas.

"¿De que hablaban?"

"Pues… también de pelo. Del que tienen las chicas. En…"

"¿En donde?" – preguntó Zoro, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

"En… sus partes" – terminó Luffy – "decían que seguro que Nami y Robin se quitaban todos los pelos y no tenían ninguno. Y había pensado que, ya que tu tienes que haber visto desnuda a Nami muchas veces…"

"¡No te voy a hablar de como tiene el coño Nami!" – le dijo el espadachín después de soltarle un golpe en la cabeza a su capitán – "y ni se te ocurra volver a preguntarlo."

"No claro que no" – respondió Luffy algo asustado – "entiendo que no quieras decir nada."

"Pues eso. Nami es mía. Asique eso, nos lo quedamos entre ella y yo. Y a esos dos los voy a matar ahora mismo"

"Espera" – dijo Luffy sujetando a Zoro, que ya salía del baño – "pero yo… para poder llegar a saber eso de Robin, antes tendría que estar conmigo. Robin no se iba a desnudar delante mío por que si"

"Normal…" - el espadachín se quedó mirando la cara de su capitán. La conocía, sabía que había algo más – "a ver Luffy. ¿Qué más pasa? Si quieres preguntarme algo, hazlo ya. Tengo que ir a matar a esos dos gilipollas."

"¡Zoro, necesito ayuda para decirle a Robin lo que siento!" – le dijo el capitán algo nervioso – "¿como se lo dijiste tú a Nami?"

Zoro se quedó mirando a Luffy. Jamás habría supuesto que esa era la pregunta que le quería hacer. Con un suspiro, cerró los ojos y se puso a recordar aquella noche.

La recordaba perfectamente. Fue poco después de recuperarse tras la lucha con Kuma en Thriller Bark. Una noche, todos habían salido a cenar en tierra. El tiempo era magnifico, y cenar con una hoguera les pareció una gran idea. Después de la cena, varios de ellos se retiraron hasta el barco, pero Zoro, Nami, Robin, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper, quisieron quedarse un rato más allí. Para amenizar la noche, Luffy pidió a Usopp que contara una de sus historias, y de esa manera, al calor del fuego, fueron escuchando la historia que el tirador había elegido para esa noche. Una historia que hablaba de amor entre piratas. A medida que Usopp iba avanzando, gran parte de su audiencia fue quedándose dormida, hasta que, al terminarla, solo Zoro y Robin quedaban despiertos. Con un gesto que provocó una leve risita de la arqueóloga, Zoro cogió a Nami en brazos, y se la llevó hacia el barco. A lo largo del camino, fue escuchando como la navegante susurraba su nombre en sueños, y de manera inconsciente, se pegaba más a él.  
>Cuando llegó hasta la habitación de la chica, la dejó suavemente sobre la cama, pero aún a pesar del cuidado que había puesto, Nami se despertó.<p>

"¿Entonces no estaba soñando?" - preguntó ella

"No sé que soñabas."

"Que me traías hasta aquí, cogida en brazos"

"Si lo has soñado, has soñado con la realidad. Es lo que ha pasado"

"¿Me he perdido algo interesante de la historia?" – preguntó estirándose

"No, según ha ido avanzándola, ha empezado a exagerarla. Supongo que hay costumbres que uno no puede evitar."

"Vaya, una pena, al principio parecía interesante."

"Lo era, hasta que ha exagerado. Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya. No quiero que el imbécil del cocinero se piense algo que no es"

"¿Que no es? ¿Y qué se debería pensar? ¿Qué estás aquí para acostarte conmigo?"

"casi" – dijo Zoro riendo – "pensaría que te estoy violando"

"ni se te pase por la cabeza bruto"

"era una broma bruja"

"lo sé" – le dijo sacándole la lengua mientras veía a Zoro desesperarse por haber vuelto a caer en uno de sus engaños – "de todas formas, te puedes quedar si quieres"

"¿que?"

"Pensé que solo eras tonto, no que además estuvieras sordo"

Los dos se quedaron mirándose detenidamente a los ojos, rodeados por un incomodo silencio.

"No"

"¿No?" – pregunta ella decepcionada – "¿porqué?"

"Mira Nami yo…" - Zoro se calló en un pequeño momento de vacilación – "No quiero que ocurra algo que después lamentemos."

"¿Porqué lo íbamos a lamentar? ¿Que me ocultas Zoro?"

"Nada"

"Multiplicare tu deuda por mil si no me lo dices"

"Maldita sea, ¿es que siempre estas pensando en el dinero? ¿Por qué siempre me amenazas con la deuda?"

"me da seguridad, ¿vale?"

"¿Seguridad de que?"

"De nada. Sé que es todo una mentira, pero no puedo evitarlo, me reconforta"

"¿Que mentira? Vamos Nami, cuéntamelo" – le dijo él mirándola mas suavemente

"¡Porque no quiero que te vayas! Pienso que si te recuerdo la deuda… nunca te irás de mi lado."

"¡Maldita mocosa!" – la dijo acercándose a ella – "no me pienso ir de tu lado si tu no me lo pides"

"¿Como?"

"¿Eso te preocupaba? Joder Nami."

Sin apenas pensar, Zoro acercó su cara hasta la de Nami, de forma que ambos pudieron sentir la respiración del otro. Lentamente, el espadachín junto sus labios con los de la chica, besándola dulcemente, de forma suave y lenta. Al separarse, ambos sintieron durante unos segundos más la sensación de los labios del otro sobre los suyos.

"¿Este beso?"

"Ya te he dicho que al final lo íbamos a lamentar" – dijo Zoro poniéndose la mano en la cara – "lo siento."

"Yo no lamento que me hayas besado" – respondió ella volviéndose a acercar a él – "lamento que no vuelvas a hacerlo"

"Nami, no quiero una noche de sexo."

"Yo tampoco." – le respondió muy segura, prácticamente eliminando la distancia entre ellos – "Dime qué es lo que quieres"

"A ti, para siempre"

"¿Como tu amante?" – le preguntó ya pegada a él

"Más" – la respondió con una sonrisa – "aunque no te lo creas, yo también tengo sentimientos"

"Entonces" – dijo Nami casi en un susurro – "¿lo que quieres es que sea tu mujer?"

"Mientras estés conmigo, le puedes dar el nombre que quieras. Pero me gusta como suena que seas mi mujer" – la respondió con su habitual sonrisa chulesca

"¿Y cuanto quieres que esté contigo? – preguntó intentando aguantar la felicidad

"Ya te lo he dicho antes, ¿no? Para siempre."

Apenas había terminado esas palabras cuando vio como ella se lanzaba contra él. Con toda la agilidad que fue capaz, estiró los brazos para sujetarla, a la vez que la navegante se colgaba de su cuello, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas y besándole apasionadamente

"Si quiero" – dijo ella entre beso y beso con la sonrisa más radiante que la había visto nunca – "eso es lo que deseo, estar contigo para siempre"

Después se dejaron caer sobre la cama, continuando con los besos a la vez que se iban desnudando para hacer el amor por primera vez. Pero aquella era ya otra historia, se dijo Zoro mentalmente mientras volvía a abrir los ojos. Tenía la sensación de que habían pasado varios minutos desde que Luffy le había hecho la pregunta, aunque el hecho de que el capitán aún se mantuviera quieto en su sitio, indicaba que realmente apenas habían pasado unos segundos. Con una pequeña sonrisa, miró detenidamente a su capitán.

"Simplemente nos lo dijimos."

"No puede ser. Se supone que esas cosas tienen que ser momentos románticos y bonitos, ¿no? Eso no es romántico ni creíble. ¿Acaso llegaste y la dijiste te quiero de golpe?"

"Algo parecido."

"¿Me estás mintiendo?" – preguntó con cara de fastidio Luffy

"No" – respondió Zoro manteniendo la sonrisa – "solo es que no estoy entrando en detalles."

"¿Y por que se lo dijiste? ¿Por qué en ese momento y no antes o después?"

"Ese era el momento." – le dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del baño. Ya con la mano en el pomo, se quedó quieto, y continuó hablando a su capitán – "Casi muero en Thriller Bark, no podía desperdiciar más oportunidades. Cuando Chopper me contó que Nami había estado a mi lado en todo momento, supe que tenia que decírselo"

"Pero"

"Lo siento Luffy" – le interrumpió Zoro desde el umbral de la puerta – "pero tendrás que buscarte tu propia manera de decírselo a Robin. Y ahora si no te importa, antes de despertar a Nami, voy a matar a esos dos"

Sin esperar a que su capitán le dijera nada, salió de allí, cerrando la puerta tras él y dirigiéndose a la habitación de los chicos. Apenas entró, ordenó salir a Usopp y Chopper, que tan pronto vieron la mirada del espadachín, salieron despavoridos. Franky y Brook por su parte, se miraron, con la temerosa sospecha de que se había enterado de la conversación que habían tenido anoche. Sin dar oportunidad de que le preguntaran, Zoro golpeó a los dos, hasta que quedaron en el suelo.

"¿Supongo que ya sabéis por que es esto, no?" – preguntó el espadachín agachándose

"Si" - respondió Franky llevándose la mano a su, ahora abultada, cabeza

"Entonces también sabéis que la de anoche fue la ultima vez, ¿no?"

"Si hermano" – volvió a responder Franky – "no volveremos a pensar ni decir nada de esas cosas sobre Nami"

"Bien" – respondió Zoro levantándose, cuando la voz de Brook le volvió a llamar

"Ya que nos has pegado, 'al menos podrías decirnos si tiene o no! Yohohoho! O como son sus bragui"

Un golpe interrumpió al esqueleto, que había quedado ko en el suelo. Franky miró directamente a Zoro, sin apartar la mano de la cabeza de Brook, con la esperanza de que eso le hubiera salvado de recibir algún golpe más. Con una sonrisa, Zoro dejó la habitación, contento de que esos dos ya no iban a volver a hablar de cosas que no les importaban en absoluto. Se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con Nami, donde, tal como se había imaginado, ella le estaba esperando ya despierta, poniendo una sonrisa tan pronto como entró en la habitación.

Por su parte, Luffy se había quedado mirando la puerta por donde su nakama había salido poco antes. Se imaginaba que no iba a sacar nada demasiado claro de preguntarle a Zoro, pero, volviendo a pensar en lo que le había dicho, creyó encontrar un consejo en las palabras de su primer oficial.

Con una sonrisa, se puso su sombrero y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la arqueóloga.


End file.
